


"To show you the horrors of staying alive"

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Summary: The aftermath of what would have happened at the end of the musical is Owen survived by a skilled act of Curt? With Chimera on the loose and one of their most dangerous weapons being held hostage by Curt along with the M16 and A.S.S believing them to be dead, how long will Curt find Chimera while also getting back his partner into his life? And when will Curt stop being oblivious to Barb's feelings towards him?
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Tatiana Slozhno, Barb Lavernor & Agent Curt Mega, Cynthia Houston & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfic has spoilers towards the end of the musical SAF by the Tin Can Brothers which involves FEELINGS AND HEARTBREAK, and just some spies who need hugs.

Curt entered the Mega household with the smell of coffee being brewed somewhere in the kitchen filling his nose. He looked around the living room straightening out his black, red striped leather jacket before shutting the door behind him.

"Hey mom! I'm back!"

Curt looked around the kitchen to see Mrs Mega peeking round the corner with two cups in her hands brightening up carefully running over to her son making sure not to spill any coffee on the newly cleaned carpets. "Curtis welcome home! Ah! No touching the coffee until your poor mother sits her back down" Mrs Mega exclaimed placing a cup onto a mat next to the dining table before walking over pulling Curt into a hug.

She earned a warm hug in return before breaking it sitting down onto the couch patting to the seat next to her.

"Now you better not be going after those Chimera folks for a while, you've had a hard few weeks and you scare me you know, going out there and getting yourself shot its too much for your mother's poor heart!" Mrs Mega poked Curt's chest causing him to roll his eyes holding Mrs Mega's hand. "Mom you know I want to get back out there! A spies work is-" "Never done, aww I miss when you were only this small when you didn't almost die every second you went outside" Mrs Mega sighed causing Curt to whine in return.

"Mooommm, I'm a grown man now, I now iron my own clothes!" Curt said starting to fix his hair. "And you know I'm very happy now that your doing that, it saves me from ironing out all those stains and creases you cause to those poor shirts you buy" With a sip of her drink she looks towards the kitchen in a train of thought.

"Now Curtis, I know you may not want to talk about this but we need to talk about...you know what" Mrs Mega said turning her head back to Curt. He knew the subject would come sooner or later so he crossed his eyebrows distracting himself with his hot drink. "Maybe...maybe later mom" "Curtis!" "What? I don't want to-" "I know! But as your mother, I need you to be a man and get in there!" Mrs Mega exclaimed nodding her head towards the kitchen watching as Curt sighed in defeat.

Lovingly she placed her hand on Curt's. "Curtis Mega you've done worse, but getting in there and talking to them-" "I just...I can't, Mom what if-" "No what if's of buts just a hello and a goodbye thats all I ask if that's all you need" She patted Curt's back as he placed down his coffee standing up from the couch.

"Yeah! Yeah you know what? I got this!" Curt smiled putting his hands on his hips before walking off into the kitchen passing by into a corridor, taking a left coming face to face with a wooden door with a lock on it's handle.

He placed his hand onto the lock turning it before feeling his vision fade as his breath began to slow and his heart rate begin to quicken. "Come on Mega...It's just-" With an instant regret hitting him in the moment he turned back the lock letting out a sigh. Curt placed his forehead onto the door mumbling swears under his breath. Why can't he just do it? With a swift remove of his head on the door he moved away from the room heading into his room shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Fuck it...maybe I just need to freshen up?" Curt muttered to himself heading into his bathroom switching on the lights as his shoes echoed against the slightly stained, white marble floor. The spy looked at the window in front of him moving strands of his deep brown hair out of his face brushing it back with a swift action. It's been a few days after...Owen...god why was he such a mess it's been 4 years and suddenly he appears and the amount of people he's killed; women, men and children have suffered under his own murdering hands. It was never his fault though. Chimera. He could have been brainwashed like in those movies? Tortured? No of course not he could handle any type and style of torture, he was trained the worst. Right? What happened just happened and he regrets none on what he did on those stairs that day.

Curt turned on the tap throwing some cold water into his face before turning it off watching himself staring back at him through the mirror. "You got this! Ok..."

He turned off the lights of his bathroom kicking away his unfolded laundry pile he promised himself to clean starting to leave his room walking over to the wooden door giving it a careful knock before turning the lock allowing the door to be opened.

A creak echoed amongst the room sending a small chill down Curt's own spine. The darkness of the room would have been frightening if it wasn't for the light beginning to pierce through the room that came from the corridor. The room was ordinary, no demons thank god, that had a wooden desk, wardrobe, desk chair, mirror and old posters of spy movies being a subtle hint of it being Curt's old room that was going to soon be turned into Mrs Mega's new art room until they had an unexpected guest.

Curt knocked on the open door watching the person held captive on the bed with a handcuff on both wrists connected to the bedposts.

"Owen...I know your awake"

Owen slowly raised his head with strands of ungelled hair falling down his pale face that had visible bags under his eyes and cheekbones. The moment he saw Curt at the doorway caused his mouth to twitch into an unsettling smile.

"Curt Mega...how did you-"  
"Like you said, personal history has its benefits Carvour and skip the formalities"

Owen raised his dark eyebrows relaxing his back on the bedpost. "You had your chance to kill me but I guess smarts was not the only thing you missed" Owen chuckled turning the side of his head giving Curt a look at the scar on the side of his face that was caused by his own hands, or well gun, that occurred on the stairs which caused Owen to pass out from the sudden impact. "It's a good look for me, if I could see it of course-" "Cut the shit Owen"

Curt crossed his arms walking carefully over to Owen's bedside. "I know your tricks and I'll have you know I've got you trapped and reported to the M16 and A.S.S, your done for Owen and you'll not be getting that encore" Curt explained smugly.

Owen let out a sigh blowing a strand out of his face. "Mega Mega Mega...your a bloody idiot you know that? You may now be the worlds greatest spy but this game of cat and mouse will never be done whilst Chimera is out there and frankly...I can't wait till they rip you apart piece by piece like they did to me" Owen let out a harsh chuckle before staring at his handcuffed wrists. "Nice hospitality love, reminds me of our time in Rome" Owen teased resulting in a blush to appear onto Curt's face.

"Don't tease me Carvour! You broke my heart-"  
"You broke mine first! Four year! I've waited! You know what...you don't deserve what I have to say for how long I've waited for you! Not M16 or A.S.S! You BLOODY BRUTE!" 

Curt crossed his eyebrows kneeling down next to Owen's bedside watching Owen look away as Curt stared at him.

"I looked"  
"Bullshit love"  
"I did"

Curt sighed cursing under his breath. "Your never going to accept that I looked through every piece of rubble I could find just to see your face-" "You should have looked harder"

"Owen I gave up years of being a spy mourning you! I blamed myself! I grew a beard!" "I bet it looked bloody ridiculous..." Owen smirked. "It was a great beard, now we're just getting off topic!"

Curt grabbed Owen by the chin moving his face to face him. "I spend the past couple of days looking for the location for Chimera, I need you to tell me where it is" It was the best he could do in terms of demanding something from somebody he hasn't seen in 4 years. "Chimera? Oh you must be joking" Owen did his best to shake his head under Curt's grasp. "You'll never make me talk, love"

Curt let go of Owen's chin before beginning to head out as he grabbed the handle of the door.

"Curt?"

He turned around at Owen's voice seeing a worried look instantly being turned into a smug one.

"I'm thirsty"

"You can wait"

Curt instantly shut the door locking it shut leaving Owen in the darkness of the room.

Before he could move away from the door he saw his mom peeking her head from the kitchen. "Curtis? Honey I got your favourite food cooking in the-Oh Curtis" Mrs Mega said in a comforting tone seeing Curt cover his face biting back a sob with wet tears dripping down his face. "Mom...Mom I-" Curt croaked out as Mrs Mega instantly walked over pulling Curt in a hug rubbing his back as he let out choked sobs.

"You did your best sweetheart, that's my Curtis let it out" Mrs Mega said continuing to rub his back.

After moment of tearful hugging Mrs Mega put her hand on Curt's cheek. "Now how about some food and then we can talk it out, the some warm milk for tonight?" Mrs Mega offered getting a small nod from Curt. "I-I'd like that" Curt croaked out with a small smile. He needed a long sleep tonight and an excuse for Cynthia on why he woke up with red eyes from crying, she can't know of Owen being alive in his own household. He can't risk the government from even knowing that he's got the world's deadliest man, it's too much of a risk.

Maybe calling Tatiana would help out after dinner.

"Curtis? Are you coming? I'm not eating on my own again so you can play with those toys Barbra makes, you almost lost your eye...again" Mrs Mega called as Curt wiped his eyes. "Coming mom" He looked back at Owen's door before heading into the kitchen. "I'm coming"


	2. The new assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M16 and the A.S.S have some complications arising after the events of Chimera and Owen's presumed "death"

"Curt Mega report to Cynthia's office, I repeat Curtis Mega report to Cynthia's office"

Curt looked up from his book as he leaned again his own small office tossing the book away with a dreaded sigh. What did she want with him now?

He slugged off the wall of his office starting to walk off towards Cynthia's office hoping to god she wouldn't try to sneak in a shot at him in the chest in surprise as soon as he opened the door.

It's been a weird feeling declaring that he was going to leave the A.S.S before being blackmailed by Cynthia not long after to stay as they were "running short on agents this season". Maybe he'll have to postpone his retirement on a hold until Cynthia can let him free, not that he's complaining of course! Being a spy again, meeting the new recruits, getting free coffee every week along with those cool as hell gadgets. Yeah he's in heaven, but if it was run by a strict sassy boss who both loves and hates the crap out of him.

Curt found Cynthia's office after almost minutes of walking up the stairs of the facility. Screw whoever broke the elevator that won't be repaired in what? 2 weeks? Stupid but amazing technology.

He knocked on the door hearing a "just enter the fucking room dipshit" from Cynthia causing Curt to chuckle entering the office spotting Susan organizing the files next to Cynthia as she talked on the phone with a newly lit cigarette in her hand. Guess she's in that kind of mood today.

Their eyes met in an instant with a forceful point to the empty seat next to her desk being directed towards Curt as he followed her silent instruction taking a comfortable seat.

"Yeah...uh huh...look I have no clue what the crap your talking about Mr Ericson...well shit I don't know get your own funding for your weird experiment...it is! Of you son of a asshole I'll have to call you back when you actually have something important to discuss or see me in my office and I'll tell you what I think really on that stupid foundation...uh huh...goodbye" Cynthia hung up on the caller with a tired look of her face.

"Bad day?"

"You are the embodiment of a bad day Mega since the moment you entered my office, now listen up because lord knows the situation we have gotten into after you shot one of M16 and Chimera's most prized spy and murderer" Cynthia took a smoke from her cigarette before snapping her fingers causing Susan to come over handing Cynthia a file. "You see we've found death threats to one of our top agents and even attacks and complicated shit that M16 just can't let go of"

Curt was handed the file beginning to read through the case with a frown. "M16 is against us? I thought-" "Well you thought wrong Mega, those brits started removing some of our top members that work in their program and suddenly bam! Chimera thought this was a good time to negotiate with them!"

Images of Owen and other missing members of the M16 were pinned together with sheets of reports and letters inside the file. He never knew how much the M16 valued their agents to the point of Chimera's involvement, they were smarter than this.

"Are they going to team up? I just killed my partner and I'm not in the mood to lose anyone else from this or even being involved in the facilities he was with" Curt said as he scanned through the sheets with a hum until Cynthia snatched away the file. "Look Mega, I know you miss your fucking make out sessions with both Owen and the deadliest man alive but he's gone and this is the now! I'd rather get those cocky M16 leaders to turn down Chimera and abandon us instead of teaming together as a somewhat revenge scheme of some shit" Cynthia handed Susan back the file as she burnt out the cigarette beginning to walk over to Curt with a slip in her hand.

"What I'm entrusting your pain in the ass with is something that can help us look behind the scenes without causing any drama, I need you to enter this facility and I don't care what you say it needs to be flawless as Susan's sleeping schedule!" Cynthia heard a small "thank you" before replying with a roll of her eyes. She placed the small white slip into Curt's hands.

"That's...That's it?" Curt Mega asked feeling Cynthia slap him on the back of his head giving him a sign to read it. He flipped it open staring down at one word prominent on the slip.

CHIMERA

"That-" "Curt you just chased down the deadliest man alive, killed him, and stopped a bomb with another agent who used you until she came to our side and helped you kill a fucking Nazi, I'm sure you can handle entering the certain facility without being unnoticed as you are one of our top and only experienced agents who had come close to this facility. Our agency depends on your ass otherwise we'll have to send in the amateurs who I'm sure would enjoy trying to blend in and getting blown to pieces in the process" Cynthia explained pulling Curt by the front collar hearing him let out a surprise squeak.

"Do you love your job?"

Curt nodded squeaking out a "yes ma'm"

"Do you love agent Carvour?"

"W-What-"

"Do you love Susan?!"

"I don't know! What does this-"

"Then get out there and do what your meant to! Spy!" Cynthia yelled pulling Curt up from his seat shoving him to the door. "And do not come back dead, I think so far I'm the only one here in this facility that believes in you, now get out I'm busy" Cynthia ordered pointing to the door with her hand on her hip.

Curt took no time to walk out shutting the door behind him. He knew what Cynthia said was with care and probably some motherly love if she had a secret heart but Chimera? He looked down at the slip in his hand, the word taunting him in his eyes. That facility drove his own partner into a murdering spree of families, children, men and women which never mattered to him who's blood was on his hands as long as the job was done. He could have been next if he wasn't careful about his choices.

Chimera was always his target but now that he's got the chance to go deeper into it's facility what's next? M16 must be crazy but they must be desperate about something if they're involving something or someone that took away their top agent. Their only transfer agent. He could follow the M16 and track what they're planning but...he can't seem to pinpoint how to act amongst the Chimera spies which could be a problem if he gets caught and earns the same treatment as Owen.

When did being a spy suddenly become complicated?!

Wait...

Oh he hates this idea but he has to break through it.

The only person who was trusted in Chimera's ranks and even given a title, along with knowing the facility from the top of their head.

He needed Owen.

Curt sat down at his office desk grabbing the phone next to him typing in an unknown number hearing the loud humming sound of it's speakers. It went on for a few minutes until a sound of someone picking up the phone entered his hearing.

"Privet missis Lopes zdes?" An older woman's voice came on the phone with a thick Russian accent.

"Hello my name is Curt Mega, Mrs Lopez and I'm a good friend of your daughter? Tatiana Lopez?" Curt asked hoping the women understood English which was responded on the other line with an excited cheer as she ranted in Russian excitedly as if she was calling to someone.

"Da! Ona prikhodit syuda! Tat'yana!" The woman called in russian as another voice entered the line after a moment.

"Mama, on ne moy paren', ya ne zabral yego iz Ameriki kak roman!"

The phone was suddenly snatched away with a familiar Russian accent coming through the line.

"Curt? How are you? I'm sorry about my mother she's just been excited to hear more about you" Tatiana chuckled earning the same reaction from Curt as he smiled to himself. "She sounds like my mother but in a sweet way!" Curt said resting back in his chair.

"How's your family?" Curt asked hearing a happy sigh from Tatiana. "They're so much better than I ever imagined, it's a big household but the love here...it's wonderful. Thank you Curt for bringing them back to me" Tatiana gratefully answered. "I'm just glad you made it there, they sound sweet and your mother must really love me" A sarcastic laugh came from Tatiana. "She thinks your my boyfriend, only if she knew that my secret american love interest was actually gay for a British" Tatiana said causing Curt to laugh at the teasing tone in her voice shaking his head.

"She would be happy to hear that the big household won't get any bigger with grandchildren that will never come" Curt chuckled beginning to tap his finger on his desk. "How's things back in the A.S.S? It sounds rough from the tone of your voice" "How did you-" "Curt I've been training through the art of expressionism and facial reactions, something is wrong and even the most lowest of agencies can tell from what I'm hearing" Tatiana explained as Curt sighed through the speaker in defeat.

"Your right something has happened and...I need to talk to you about it" Curt said resting his knuckle against his chin. "Shoot" Tatiana replied with the sound of her shutting the door through the speakers as if to avoid anyone in her family from hearing their conversation.

"Cynthia has put me up to a task that I've been working towards since you know what...and I'm not sure if I can even get into this certain place without any experience of where things are how everyone acts-" "Slow down, they want you to spy inside of Chimera?" "Yeah...hey do you know anything about the inside workings of Chimera, it's just you've worked close with Owen and the Nazis and I just thought-" "I never got any information on Chimera, Owen never said anything about the place and even if he did to me I would not be here right now it's just so secretive about it's plans and to create such an awful murderer out of a M16 spy is something interesting that I never spoke on for information" Tatiana explained.

"Speaking of M16, they've began threatening the A.S.S. We've lost some agents in the process" Curt sighed hearing a soft "What?" on the other line. "Chimera is using them for something and I think it has something to do with Owen and the other M16 agents. They could be torturing them for information on us and the M16 can't do anything about it, it's just so sudden that I can't help but feel like something bigger is happening right under the A.S.S noses" Curt rambled pulling his hair slightly at the thought until he swallowed down his saliva in worry on what he was going to talk on.

"And...I found one person who could help get me inside and show me the ropes of the facility" Curt explained hearing an empty silence from the other line until it was interrupted. "Who? Curt should I know them-...oh you idiot...Curt! You can't be-" Tatiana exclaimed as Curt hid his face inside his palm. "He's the only person I could use to get the information I needed! And shooting him was a stupid idea Tati! His death was on me and killing him again wasn't going to do anything but cause more trouble!" Curt explained as he heard Tatiana rant and curse in Russian before composing herself.

"Where is he?"

"..."

"Curt!"

"...in my mom's safehouse"

"Oh Curt...why didn't you kill him? Does Cynthia know?"

Curt looked at his doorway before covering the side of his mouth as he spoke in case anyone was hearing out on his conversation. You can't be too careful when you work for a government agency for spies to well...spy. "No, she doesn't know that Owen is alive and even if she had him alive the A.S.S would either lock him up or use him like Chimera did, I can't do that him and I can't let his blood be of my hands again" Curt explained.

He could hear the frustrated sigh in her voice mumbling in Russian. Probably questioning his choices of keeping the world's deadliest man alive in his mother's safe house unsupervised. "I'll visit him 5 times a week-" "Curt I love you but he's not a puppy you can leave with your mother, he's a human being who is planning to break out any moment he can...I'm scared it'll be your downfall Curt" Tatiana explained.

"I'll come over in a few days-" "But Tatiana your family-" "Your also my family Curt, I've lost them once and I'm not losing them again" Curt felt touched by that statement before giving out a defeated sigh. He did need her help but he didn't want her and her family to be separated again because of his own spy work. "Cynthia will kill me" Curt sighed hearing a hum that could only make him think that Tatiana is nodding. "Curt you need to understand that you can't always protect the ones you love, if Owen has something to help with infiltrating Chimera though you'll have to be smart"

She was right. But it was Owen and he was such a complicated man to talk to after everything that happened. And with the fact of him knowing that Owen no longer shares any feelings towards him is the icing on the already falling cake.

"I have to go Curt, don't do anything stupid like you always do" Tatiana teased as Curt smiled slightly. "How can I? You took all the stupid with you" Curt teased back before ending the call before Tatiana could tell him off for the comment. She was a great friend to him and coming back to help him was going to be a challenge. But he was fine with that. He loved a good challenge.

The phone line started ringing again. Oh god don't be her coming out for revenge.

Curt picked up the phone with a smug grin. "Look Tatiana I-" "Curtis! You've been talking with Tati again? Oh you two are both sweet even away your both exchanging you little love vows" Mrs Mega sighed happily through the speakers of the phone. "Mom? Mom I'm working on special spy business!" Curt exclaimed placing the phone down onto the desk before running over to his office door quickly shutting it resuming his place on the phone.

"Mom what is it I'm really busy right now and -" "Sweetheart it's Owen, I don't know if maybe he's sick from the flu but he's not eating the food you asked me to give him! I mean you boys and your picky appetites just like when you were younger! Do you remember Curtis?" Mrs Mega asked earning a groan from Curt. "...I still think your sandwiches were the best at that school fair but mom what's wrong with you know who?" Curt whispered at the last part. He can never be too cautious.

"He's just not eating! I uncuffed him and he still wouldn't budge and when I cuffed him back up again he still isn't eating or talking, maybe he's just picky-" "Owen is anything but picky, he must be trying to starve himself out this past week so we wouldn't get any information out of him" Curt said pulling at his hair with a groan. Why did he have to be such a piece karma following him around?

"Look I'll try and visit and talk to him but don't expect Tatiana to come over tonight-" "Tati's coming over?! Curtis why didn't you tell me?" "No she's-" "Oh are you proposing? Sweetheart there's no need to hide the facts!" Mrs Mega cheered as Curt sighed saying a small "Goodbye" before hanging up. He was too gay in this decade for this.

Guess he's got a plan.

But by god does he hate that plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen: *appears*  
> Curt: Aw shit here we go again
> 
> Also guess who researched some Russian for Tatiana and her family? It was fun to write and learn how the phrases are pronounced for her and her family. If you want to know the translations I'll let you all check it out through google translate because I forgot what they all mean after a while of writing this :')


	3. Secrets aren't meant to be shared

Curt Mega looked at the latest newspaper with a coffee in his hands. It has been approximately 2 days since his new assignment and through every file he's read anyone who had worked with Chimera was either dead or missing, probably dead also. Nothing in the news suggested any whereabouts and he hasn't washed his hair for a few days already feeling the grease begin clinging to his forehead.

Mrs Mega walked into the room with her hand on her hips. "Curtis my god you look terrible, like a poor rat on the side of the road I found last week" Curt hit his head into the magazine with a whine. "Mom I can't find anything! I tried reading at every case file and any video tapes from security cameras but nothing! It's like Chimera doesn't exist! Maybe the government is pulling a trick on me and I'm falling for it!" Curt ranted as he downed what was left of his coffee.

Mrs Mega huffed as she sat down next to Curt patting his arm. "Well there is always interrogating, besides you've got young man chained up in your spare bedroom that knows everything and with all this complaining you should see that it's right under your nose what you should do! Curtis you got to talk to him before he starves that poor body of his to bones" Mrs Mega explained hearing a sigh come from Curt.

"But what if he lies mom? He's a master at acting and if he tells me something that isn't true about Chimera then the stakes I would be in would cost me everything! Even you, Barb, Tatiana, Cynthia and my own job!" Curt explained tossing away the newspaper seeing his mother raise her eyebrow.

"Your a clever boy Curtis but you do realize honey that he's now Chimera's own traitor for not having you killed, he's just as much in trouble as you are" Mrs Mega commented pushing aside Curt's coffee cup. She was right. If Owen even tried going back it would only get worse for him and Chimera had hurt him more than he ever did. Owen could be scared. No wonder he's starving himself, if he's not around he can't feel hunted down by Chimera for telling Curt their location and plans.

"Yeah...mom your a genius!"  
"Oh Curtis, that's the nicest thing you've said to me this week"  
"I've always complimented you this week!"  
"It's just the same thing though Curtis"

Curt rolled his eyes before walking off to Owen's room quickly knocking on the door hearing no reply. He slowly opened the door whilst impatiently tapping his feet seeing the light of the corridor peek through the darkness of the room revealing a tired Owen with his hair falling down his eyes almost looking like a ghost with his pale skin a bruised wrists being trapped against the bed post. Noticeably he was hauntingly skinnier than he was last time with his clothes starting to hang. 

"Hey-" Curt called as a groan came out of Owen tiredly looking up to meet Curt's eyes. "Just leave me alone" Owen croaked out watching Curt walk over to his bedside starting to unlock his handcuffs letting them loosely drop into his sides. Curt slowly out his hand on Owen's chin moving away the long strands of dark brown hair seeing the tired bags underneath Owen's eyes. He made himself stay awake last night to get this low. He was smart but what an idiot he was.

"I know"  
"..."  
"I know your scared that Chimera is going to chase you down, you need to eat something or even sleep for a little while!"  
"I don't...Curt you idiot I can't...t-they know everything about me and I can't-" Owen rambled trying to push Curt away until he felt himself being pulled into a hug. He may be taller than Curt but either way it still worked in Curt's favor as he felt Owen tried to fight him off but without any energy, he couldn't do anything. "Get off-" "No, just accept my hug that's all I ask" Curt said as Owen began to croak out curses trying to push Curt off until he gave up in defeat slipping into Curt's own grasp.

It wasn't long before Curt was rubbing Owen's back as he shakily held onto Curt's jacket. "Why did you leave me f-for dead? W-Why love? You bloody idiot you just left! Wasn't I enough?!" Owen croaked out weakly punching Curt in the chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Owen, You were more than enough you know that...I was an idiot more than I already was" Curt explained trying to hold back the water in his eyes.

Curt ran through Owen's long hair humming to himself. He used to always make fun of Owen's damn hair even when he slicked it back it was still long enough for his to tease him to death about it. "You need a haircut" Curt sadly chuckled pulling his hair back before letting it back down beginning to rub slowly at Owen's back. "Now what happened to M16's greatest spy? Owen?...Owen?" Curt asked with a worried glance on his face until he heard a soft shaky snore from Owen's mouth. Thank the British gods. Guess being in the darkness wasn't the best way to go but for a man who has murdered hundreds without any remorse or guilt and tried blowing up different facilities was easily harmless in his sleep like this.

"Come on, let me carry you this time" Curt said as he carefully placed his hand under Owen's legs pulling him up by the back. Thank god he was light. He left the room with the sleeping ex-spy passed out in his arms uncomfortably. He missed this, but this time he wasn't the injured one being carried.

Curt rested Owen down onto the dark living room couch with a small squeak as his free arm dangled down from the couch. With a small pull Curt removed Owen's dark purple jacket tossing it next to Owen's feet before spotting a few notes and a photograph escape his inside pocket. "Shit" Curt cursed under his breath until he grabbed the notes and photograph from the floor without waking Owen. He stared down at the notes seeing a list and deranged scribbles written over and over again of victims names that were crossed out neatly in red. Anglica Simons. Dead. Richard Davy. Dead. Athena Caroline. Dead. Toby Corin. Dead. Maxwell Thomas. Dead. Maria Delive. Dead. Curt Mega. Found.

This must have been Owen's private hit list when he worked for Chimera as their deadliest man alive. He must have been next. Of course.

The note was crumpled and tinged in dirt and ink so it must have been a while since he's kept this. The photograph was flipped to see Owen and his family with a few of their eyes crossed out. "Mrs and Mr Carvour...Eliza and Edward Carvour...Alice and Arthur Carvour...their eyes have been crossed so-" Curt dropped the photograph running over to his free phone. At least his mom wasn't using it this time. He dialed down at number before pressing the old speaker to his phone. It began to ring in a repetitive manner until it was picked up.

"Hello A.S.S quarters how may we help you?"  
"Hi uh this is Curt Mega of section 17? I'm looking for a file case on Mrs and Mr Carvour and their whereabouts after some leading information?"  
A silent nod was earned as the sound of computer keys clicked along the speakers of the phone before coming back online.  
"Mrs and Mr Carvour of the file case of the M16 agent?"  
"Yeah that's the one"  
"...their occupation is still found in England last seen a few months ago by a local bakery...they have been proceeded to be found as missing with rumors on the case of going into hiding after their grandchild Daniel Carvour was born a few week before their disappearance"  
"...anything else?"  
"Sorry Agent Mega, but nothing from M16 has been reported on the couple or the family for months, all I can justify about their relation to a certain agent was that they had only a rough relationship from these reports, Agent Carvour from M16 was never close to talk on the fact so we have nothing to report"

Curt looked at Owen's sleeping form with a shaking sigh.

"Thank you, you gave me what I needed to know"  
"Have a nice day agent"  
"Goodbye"

Curt hung up the phone covering his face with his hand as he let out a disbelieving sigh. Owen never did talk of his relationship with his family. He always worked and never cared for family visits during his breaks. He had a nephew, siblings even along with his parents that he only saw at Owen's funeral almost 5 years ago. They were nice people but they had some edge to their manners and behavior.

Did Owen kill them? Was Chimera that easy to buy into?

This was crazy.

Even so why did Owen's parents go into hiding? Did they know?

How the hell can he even go on with this? Ok Curt compose yourself he's just...he's just done a lot and maybe he was planning to go after them next but failed because they went into hiding! Yeah. Yeah that's it.

"Curtis is something wrong?" Mrs Mega peeked her head through the door until she saw Owen lying on the couch. "Awww...Curtis you know he looks less murderous in his sleep" Mrs Mega cooed as she patted Owen's sleeping form.

Curt let out an awkward cough slowly pulling Mrs Mega away. "Hey...Hey mom...I need to talk to you about something yeah let's just..." Mrs Mega looked at Curt with a confused look as he dragged her away.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Curt covered Mrs Mega's mouth giving a small "shush!" as he removed his hand. "I think...I think he needs more help than just a hospital for his condition mom! He's probably murdered his only family and we could be next unless we find out either what's wrong with him or until we get him some supplies to keep him alive...for information! I thought he was harmless now that he can barely fight back but this is...He was never-" Curt explained running a hand through his hair.

"Curtis was he like this when you two met?! All revenge seeking and whatever you boys were like?!" Mrs Mega exclaimed in a dramatic flair. "No! H-He was smart, quick on his feet and an amazing actor! Christ, revenge was never his motive whenever we took someone down or we got any leading motivation!" Curt paced around the room until he caught an idea.

"Wait...what if we get Barb?"  
"Barbra! Oh how is she?"  
"She's fine, she's fine-"  
"Oh she is such a sweetheart whenever she comes round and I'm sure she has a little cru-"  
"Not right now mom! Focus! I have a hostage on the couch!"

Mrs Mega rolls her eyes as he interrupted her speak of Barb "Manners Curtis"

Curt grabbed the phone sliding through the different numbers until he dialed one down letting it ring against his ear. It took a moment before a voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?" Barb's voice said through the other line with the sound of small talk visible in the background.

"Barb! Do you have a minute?"  
"Curt! It's been a while! How are you? Where are you? Did I do something wrong?!"  
"Barb focus, it's pretty important but...do you hate me if I kept something that I shouldn't have which even Cynthia doesn't know about so-"  
"Curt what are you talking about?"

Curt groaned to himself as he looked at Owen's passed out body.

"Do you have...any medical or hospital supplies you know like those bag things that you inject into the skin? Like Russia 1947?"  
"...Yeah I think so? Why? Are you hurt?!"  
"No! It's just...an old friend can't eat or move from the lack of food and energy in their system"

"An old friend?"  
"Please Barb, Are you-are you free? Can you just bring some supplies?"

He definitely needed to pay her back in any shape and form for what she was going to do for him and Owen. This could be a huge risk for her new job in the department but it would all be worth it, well hopefully if he doesn't fuck it up.

"Fine, BUT YOU OWE ME CURT!"

A quick sound of the phone being hung up by Barb rung through Curt's ear as he groaned at the sound placing back the phone into it's holster. "Barbra's coming over?" Mrs Mega asked with a smile on her face as she slightly clapped her hands in joy. Being with Barbra is a joy and she didn't once complain about doing arts and crafts with her despite Curt's embarrassed complaints.

"Yeah, sorry mom I dragged you into this and now Barb-" "Now Curtis, your dear old mother has been involved in worse! If it helps Owen then I'm happy to help you and Barbra...even after...oh Curtis what are you going to say about the Carvours?" Mrs Mega asked in realization seeing Curt's defeated face.

"I'm going to have to do the hardest thing I've ever done in my life mom, I can't let them get to Owen even after everything he's done and I need to hide the most important case that Cynthia has been looking through...

I'm going to have to lie to Cynthia...

To her face"


	4. A Helping Hand

Curt paced next to Cynthia's door with a folder in his hand as he waited for whoever was talking to her first to leave the room. He's lies many times during his missions but usually his lies come back to bite him in the ass. It's just a small talk on an important case they have brushed off, no big deal for the infamous Curt Mega.

He's got this.

The sound of Cynthia's door opened as an agent came out with a tired look on her face. He moved out of her way watching as she began cursing, not so silently, under her breath across the corridors until she vanished from his sight. Yikes. She got the Cynthia treatment. No longer after, Susan peeked their head through the door pulling a face of annoyance as he nodded his head towards the room shutting the door behind Curt as he did.

He's dead.

Cynthia burnt down her cigarette in her hand writing aggressively on a few forms of paper with some looking like...threats from other facilities? She looked up at Curt's presence with a sigh not bothering to light another cigarette as she tossed down her pen.

"Well speak of my worst nightmare and he shall appear, this better be important Mega as I must admit I'm surprised that your here after finding something from YOU and nobody else" Cynthia commented hearing Susan chuckle at the comment behind her before clearing his throat instantly. "Shut up Susan, anyways this must be fucking good as I've spent this entire day trying get through with the different facilities which seem to be enjoying giving the government and the A.S.S a big 'fuck you' since the incident"

With an awkward cough Curt opened his folder handing it to Cynthia watching her grab it opening up the file not long after. She skimmed over the notes and images, along with the image of Owen and his crossed out family being one of the main images she eyed carefully. "The Carvours? Curt I know your fucking mourning but-" "They were killed, all of them, well for what I know anyways" Curt explained earning a raised eyebrow from Cynthia.

"That's ridiculous, the Carvours were evacuated and were condemned missing after from our clear sources once they had suspicions over being involved with their son which at the time was bat shit insane with him being dead at the time" Cynthia picked up the image with a frown. "Why are you suddenly bringing this up now? You've got a mission that doesn't involve the Carvour family!"

"I know! But recently...when I lost Owen on those stairs I found that image in his jacket of his family, he was never close with them and with his kill count and the reports of them being missing could have an involvement with Chimera taking them away which Owen took to finish the job" Curt explained as Cynthia sighed. "Your explanation seems...less like shit and more possible...this could become worse for us if the faculties found this Curt! Their agents losing their families due to the stupidity of our already crippling agents. You know what, that's clears one of our already forgotten cases so whatever you find that connects to this...burn the shit out of it and don't let these idiots find it" 

Cynthia walked over to Curt from her desk shoving the file in his face. "Do you know where their bodies are?" Cynthia asked rubbing her temples in frustration watching Curt shake his head. "That's just everything I have so far-wait! You want me to burn all this research? Even this photograph of Owen and his own family?" Curt exclaimed as he felt Cynthia hit the back of his head.

"Are you going death? Of course I want you to burn it all. We are already on thin fucking ice and I can't allow this case being revealed to the government and the public, we have enough drama going on between us and if you want to keep it all because you feel as if you need to continue to mourn then we are fucked" She placed her back onto the front of her desk crossing her arms as Curt caught the image that slipped out of the folder. "Just do your mission Mega and when this is all blown over we can organise a search party in the Chimera faculty once you get inside, I have to admit if Agent Carvour...or the deadliest man alive did kill his family then he's probably up there with them right now or worse"

"Thanks...sorry for bothering your time again as usual" Curt sighed in defeat getting up from the chair as he began walking out.

"Hey, I know your trying to distract yourself from Owen, but he was always a target like you in this job and even if he was alive right now you just need to admit that you can't always save everyone after how crazy he turned out"

Curt turned around at the comment from Cynthia until she rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for a kiss on the cheek?! Get out of my office, I'll see you for any reports next week"

Curt chuckled shaking his head before shutting the door behind him hearing the small talks of agents and workers passing by getting ready to leave for the evening.

Well, that went better than he thought.

The walk home was quieter than he expected with Cynthia's last comment ringing in his head.

"You can't always save everyone after how crazy he turned out"  
"I know your trying to distract yourself"  
"He was always a target"

His taunting thoughts stopped instantly as he spotted an old car parked next to the front door. Oh great who did his mom invite now? Just when he thought his day was stressful enough. Curt walked over looking through the windows seeing them blinded off showing no signs of anyone inside.

He grabbed his keys slowly making his way to his door beginning to unlock it as he did. Easy there Mega, it might just be one of his mom's friends.

He suddenly swung the door open seeing a surprised expression from both his mom and Barb which she quickly expressed into a frown. Oh shit. 

Barb's blonde hair was tied up into a short messy ponytail with her glasses placed in a slight crooked angle. She was sat next to the couch with Owen's body beside her who's pale wrist was hooked with a tube that lead into a blood bag. Another tube was connected through Owen's nose that seemed to have been recently placed in as Owen was being held up by Barb by the neck, helping him breath as he got slowly used to the tube. This may be dangerous but it's better than being exposed at a hospital.

Barb huffed shaking her head as Curt closed to the door hearing once again an awkward silence. "So...YOU KEPT OWEN ALIVE?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Barb exclaimed as Curt walked over scratching his child like a 5 year old being caught red handed.

"Look...Barb I couldn't-"  
"Curt! Don't you realize the stakes you've put for me, your mom, Tatiana and even my new job! Heck even the A.S.S for Cynthia's sake! You said you killed him whilst Tatiana defused the bomb!" Barb ranted watching Curt kneel down to Owen's side parting away a strand of hair. "Are you even listening to me?!" Mrs Mega placed her hand onto Barb's shoulder.

"Y'know you had a pretty long trip dear, how about I make you some coffee or some herbal tea that always get's me up when things seem to be going wrong" Mrs Mega offers as Barb sighed giving a small nod. "I guess maybe some coffee would be nice Mrs Mega"

Mrs Mega removed her hand from Barb's shoulder beginning to walk off. The Mega's were always so nice to her, even Curt though he would constantly place her inside the friend zone each chance he took, but Curt hiding a dangerous murderer that the A.S.S and Chimera have constantly targeted without telling her? This couldn't have been that hard unless he told her what really happened.

Curt placed his forehead to Owen's shoulder with a shaky breath slowly holding onto him. He was cold. He was so fucking cold. His hands usually warmed him whenever they found refuge away from society after a mission that would usually have kicked his ass and Owen...he was always there. They would have suspected something, anything, but he had his back throughout it all and he just let him fall. He should have moved on from this but why can't he? Why can't he just move on from him? Like Cynthia for gods sake.

"Can...Can he have a blanket Barb?" Curt asked as he took over from Barb holding up Owen's head. Barb sighed in defeat getting up giving Curt some space. "When I come back I expect some answers!" She said walking away from the room leaving the two alone.

Curt looked down as Owen stirred slightly in his unconscious state beginning to groan at the new touch. "Hey...Hey don't move" Curt muttered pushing Owen's hair back. It was silent for a moment. Only a moment. Owen's eyes fluttered slightly opened in a dazed look before closing back down earning a groan once more shakily beginning to move his hand.

"Owen...there we go, easy there" Curt held onto Owen's raising hand tracing his finger around his back hand. "Come on, don't try getting up, you need some sleep" "-Fucking...Mega" "Watch the language that's Cynthia's job and besides you've already done that" Curt joked as he pushed back Owen's dark hair. It wasn't long until Owen began passing back out into Curt's arms as Barb returned with a dark blanket throwing it carefully over Owen.

"How long?" Barb asked catching Curt's attention. The guilty feeling was digging into him like a drill, he knew this question was coming sooner or later.

"Not long, a few days, a week, could be more, look Barb I'm sorry but I couldn't get you involved like this!"  
"Because I can't handle the fact that your hiding the world's most dangerous man"  
"That's a bit over exaggerated Barb"  
"He's killed hundreds and worked for Nazis! Nazis Curt!"

"You don't think I know that?! He tortured me Barb but just-I just-I just can't let him go! I may be a better man than I was 4 years ago but killing Owen...I just couldn't do it!"

Barb let out a dramatic groan into her hands. "I need a break" She looked up staring at the side of Owen's unconscious face seeing a healing scar cutting through the side of his head through the side of his hair. "You fooled the government by shooting him by the side of his head?" "It could have been worse" Curt shrugged.

Barb placed her hand onto Curt's giving it a small pat. "Curt I...I lo-care! Care so much about you but you can't keep Owen here forever the government will find out and everyone's jobs will be at stake! Curt the A.S.S and the M16 are at war!" Owen stirred slightly at the phrase of M16. "M-M16?" Owen groaned as Curt shushed him covering his mouth only hearing small weak muffles from the ex-spy's mouth.

It wasn't long until Barb moved Curt's hand away. "Owen Carvour?" Barb asked with a nervous expression as Owen's eyes slightly opened staring at Barb. "New girlfriend?" Owen commented earning a heavy blush from Barb. Curt shook his head feeling Owen trying to move up earning a rough push down causing a grunt to leave Owen's mouth. "Not...so rough love..." Owen teased. Sometimes Curt contemplated why he dated a British who drives him crazy. Emotionally and sexually usually.

"Can't you just accept what we're doing for you, your not moving from this spot until we sort you out" Curt said as Owen hummed with a weak chuckle. "Chimera...will find me" "They can try but so far as the world knows you dead, again" Curt commented as Barb tapped Curt's shoulder catching his instant attention. "May I do something? While I'm here?" Curt gave a shrug nodding unsure to what she meant.

Without warning, Barb slapped Owen's face earning a small flinch from Owen. "That's for Curt" Before Owen could argue she slapped him again. "And that's for every family you've murdered" She gave him one last slap watching Curt gasp slightly at the sound of the impact at the last one. "And that's because I just felt like it!" For somebody who doesn't usually resort to violence, Barb can throw a pretty good slap when she's frustrated or pissed at a certain individual.

"I'm going to get some coffee" Barb huffed strutting off with a small smile forming on her face. Tatiana would be proud of that.

Owen shakily moved his hand to his cheek with a small 'ow' from the impacts. "That was deserved" Curt chuckled until Owen elbowed him into his side. What an ass. "That's the first you...are terrible influence on Barbra since I've been gone" Owen croaked out feeling Curt's arms wrap around his chest causing the dark blanket to fall off onto the cold grey floorboards.

"Get off"  
"I'm not letting go, old boy"  
"Don't call me that, love"  
"You ass"  
"You bloody american"

It wasn't long until Owen began to chuckle clearing the empty silence before he stopped covering his mouth. Curt raised his eyebrow "Was that a-" "I was just coughing Mega" "Oh second name basis again?" Owen huffed shakily attempting to pull Curt off. "Come on-" "Not until I get some answers"

Owen's body was at it's most lowest point and no matter what he tried, until he was healed up Curt could use this as an advantage. It was like back in Russia, 1946 where he couldn't move a single muscle after thinking taking down 14 enemy agents with one gun would get him anywhere, without Owen and the A.S.S he would have been a goner without his ability to fight back with the wounds and sprains he earned that day, probably would have been in Owen's predicament right now.

"I've told you everything...your getting nothing more" Owen groaned as he felt Curt's arms wrap tighter around him. Curse being alive.

"It's something else Owen, something...personal...why did you kill them?"

Owen turned to look at Curt with a huff. "Be more specific, I've got a good kill count"

"Your family! Owen your goddamn family!"

Owen remained silent looking at Curt with tired eyes opening his mouth with nothing coming out resulting him in instantly closing it once more. Curt pressed harder causing a gasp from Owen as his arms pressed into his skinny form. "...I don't want to fucking ta-" "Owen you were found guilty of many crimes after we found out you were the deadliest man alive, we just need to know why you did what you did to your own family" Curt said as another gasp came out of Owen. He could see the instant regret of skipping meals these past few days plastered on his pale face. "I-I can't-" "Owen Edward Richter Carvour-" "Don't call me that! Don't you dare! STOP!" Owen yelled struggling in Curt's grip.

"Owen-"  
"Shut your bloody mouth! I did it! I bloody did it because they never gave a damn about me! They only cared for their money, their eldest children while I was stuck living off their scraps! In a goddamn private school without a letter even when I got to the spy business! They deserved every damn pain they brought on themselves! And you know what Curt Lawrence Mega?! I liked every second of it!" Owen bit out feeling Curt loosen his grip.

Owen didn't dare look to see Curt's expression. He already knew. "Your not him" Curt's voice muttered. Owen looked away biting at his lip.

"The man I knew, Agent Carvour of the M16 faculty, one of many of the highest ranked agents in the history of the M16, the man who always gave a damn for the lives he saved, the man who can swiftly pull off impressions that I never could...the man I loved in still in you somewhere but right now...I don't see a single thing of him in you" Curt removed his hands off from Owen as if he was poison to him getting up from the couch as he did seeing a slight glimpse of desperation in his eyes. 

"Curt? Curt come on-"  
"What happened to you? What happened to Owen Carvour?" Curt said leaving the room with small voices of "Curt please, Don't leave me, You'll be next if you don't come back"

Curt shut the door behind him with the muffles of Owen's voice coming through in the background and Mrs Mega and Barb's eyes on him with drinks in their hands.

"Curtis-"  
"I'm fine mom, I just...need to take 5 minutes" Curt said passing by the two as Barb tried to reach out hesitantly but he was gone before she could even spare a word. Mrs Mega huffed placing down her drink as he left. "Give him a few minutes, that boy can be like his father sometimes. He just enjoys his space when things go bad, which usually turn out for the worst but unlike him he actually comes home to talk about it" Barbra watched the door that held away Owen as she bit her nail in thought before doing a large gasp in realization.

"Mrs Mega, Have I told you before that I took therapy classes?"

"Barbra why would-Oh! Oh this is why your one of my favorites Barbra, using those smarts of yours"

"Thank you Mrs Mega, I think...I think I can help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapy time with Barb!


	5. A Visitor from Russia

The evening was quiet whilst Curt strolled down a pathway as he began to head back home, the stars illuminated the darkening blue sky as he began to spot the safe house once again. Sometimes a spy can need a break, even when it comes to your ex-boyfriend that has lost himself. He had to be careful with their relationship, even Owen couldn't dare come out with a secret like this to use against him, anyone would be out to kill them either way. He hopes someday being...him and loving somebody the opposite gender can become normal than what it is now. A secret. A constant hidden truth he locks up in private. Just like Owen, two secrets in one.

Why are relationships so hard? Why are friendships so difficult to keep together? Now he's just going too far.

Curt sighed as he made his way home sitting on the step of the front porch hiding his face into his hands with a loud groan. The silence didn't help the sound of his annoyed groans and silent curses he kept under his breath.

"Is this front porch taken?"

Curt looked up at the familiar voice seeing a young woman with her fiery red hair tied up in a neat ponytail, wearing a dark red sweater underneath her familiar black jacket. She held a dark blue suitcase in her hand as she gave Curt a small smile which he instantly returned.

"Tatiana?"

The spy instantly got up pulling Tatiana into a hug as they both chuckled feeling both their footing struggle as the impact of the hug. "Since when did you get here?" Curt exclaimed still holding a smile on his face. "Just recently, american airports are such a nightmare but I'm here, my family gives their 'hellos'" Tatiana said as she watched Curt begin to reach for her suitcase to help her inside which she took action on lightly tapping Curt's hand away. "I can carry my own luggage Curt, otherwise I know where to kick you like last time" Tatiana joked with a teasing wink watching Curt raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"I'd like to keep my parts intact thank you very much" Curt chuckled as he began to unlock the door seeing Barb with a notepad in her hands and a pencil having a expressive frown plastered on her face as she written into her notes with Owen, who's body has gained enough energy to move up from the couch as he talked to her with a slight guilt in his expression. Both their heads turned to both Curt and Tatiana's presence creating an awkward tension in the room until Barb stood up with a smile giving Tatiana a small wave.

"Hey! Tatiana! How are you?" Barb smiled as Tatiana awkwardly stared at Owen. "I'm...I'm good Barb, how about you?" Barb shrugged in response. "Just the same, but with a promotion! Curt had to call me in the middle of my work hours to have me come over to babysit! Which...I don't mind if Curt's here" Barb chuckled awkwardly with a light blush on her cheeks.

Owen and Tatiana stared at each other with a frown on both of their faces as the silence of the room filled the air.

"Tatiana"  
"Owen"  
"Nice bag, staying on the front lawn? The grass out there is pretty rough I've heard"  
"I think the only one who should suffer tonight is you Owen, Curt called me over to help without having you cause another mess than you already have"

Owen scoffed looking away with a small smile playing on his lips. "Says the Russian who worked for me and Van Nazi" "You shut your mouth you-"

"Owen! Tati! Enough! Look just because we all hate each other right now doesn't mean we need to put a label on it instantly, me and Owen had a rough start but here we are making conversation! Just take a moment guys" Barb explained getting between the two before they could start pouncing onto each other. This was both a mistake and an achievement and Curt wasn't going to back down from how far he's made it happen.

Curt held Tatiana's hand kicking the door closed beginning to guide Tatiana away from Owen. "Just look away and ignore him, he's trying to get to you that's all" Curt explained ignoring the eye roll from Owen as they guided themselves out to find Tatiana a spare room for the night.

"Look Tati I'm-" "It's ok, I've worked with him too long to know what he's like, It's no bother" A relieved yet guilty sigh came from Curt as he let go of Tatiana's hand showing her to the spare room that Owen once occupied. She needed it more for the trip she took to get here, probably deep down even Owen knew that with her unexpected arrival for him and Barb. He unlocked the wooden door pushing it open with the bed sheets being remade and a lamp this time being turned on than isolating the room in darkness.

"Sorry, it may not be home for you and I still feel bad that-" "Curt" "You know I think if you saw your family more instead-" "Curtis" "But it would just cause more trouble for you-" "Agent Curt Mega!" Curt shut himself up at the sudden title from Tatiana's mouth as she shook her head giving Curt a small hug before pulling back. "It's home for me" She set down her dark blue suitcase next to the bed post looking around the room. "It could be worse, it could be a 2 star hotel but I'm fine with that"

Curt chuckled at the comment looking around the room until he heard a pile of clothes drop behind them revealing an excited Mrs Mega covering her mouth in surprise. "Is...Tati! Oh you came back for my Curtis from Russia, he's finally ready to settle down!" "Mom!" Curt exclaimed with an embarrassed blush on his face as Mrs Mega walked over to give Tatiana a short hug pulling back no longer after. "Oh my Curtis has been talking so much about you after you left to go home to your family, he's practically ready to get down on that knee of his" "MOM!" "Curtis! A mother needs grandchildren and for her boy to get married happily and retired, I'm just looking out for you both and your relationship since you both kissed not long ago" Mrs Mega reminisced as Curt gave her a look to prevent her from saying more on the moment not long ago.

"Sorry Mrs Mega but me and Curt don't really see each other in that way anymore, it was just a moment that now we both regret" "Deeply" Curt commented with a nod. "Yes very deeply, but I hope that us being friends won't upset you as I stay over" Tatiana said with a small smile.

Mrs Mega shook her head patting Tatiana's arm. "He used his tongue during the kiss didn't he?" "Mom! Please! Not right now!" "Hush that tone Curtis, Tati you can stay as long as you like in this household it would be nice company with Curtis's constant absence from his spy work". Curt groaned before Mrs Mega hit the back of his head. "Don't groan at me Curtis, for a moment I thought you were your mother's son but I guess your more like your father-" "I'm not-Fine...sorry mom" Curt huffed in a apologetic manner.

Mrs Mega gave Tatiana a small wink before walking off collecting the fallen clothes she dropped as she did. "My mother is exactly the same Curt, don't you worry about feeling embarrassed" Tatiana said causing Curt to shake his head. "No no, I'm not embarrassed I love my mom but sometimes when I'm around a girl she can be very-" "Clingy, instructive, overbearingly mothering?" Tatiana finished with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms leaning on the bed post.

"Yeah...very similar" Curt chuckled. Tatiana walked over with a smile hoping to make the awkward atmosphere lighter. "You have a wonderful mother Curt, never take that to granted even for work in the spy industry they worry like that when you join such a job...when I was young I learnt that the hard way until you brought me to my family once more, it's something I think us as agents should never waste away as long as we live" Curt agreed with a slight nod giving Tatiana a small smile.

"I'm glad you were able to see them again, it must have been hard for them to lose you when you were young" Curt commented as Tatiana sighed. "It was strange, but I was still welcomed with love that I had never felt for a long time" "I guess my love failed to make top prize, sorry" "You don't need to be, I kept yours second" Tatiana joked as Curt and her exchanged a small laugh at the comment. This was nice. Even with the betrayal and rough beginning they still made their team work.

"You know Curt, about Owen..." He knew this topic would come up. "What about him?" Curt asked feeling the tense atmosphere return at the mention of the man in the other room. "I may hate every single part of his guts and what he did was disgusting to every child who either died or lost a family...we are very similar in a way that I think I can help with" Curt pulled a face trying to understand what she meant.

"Similar? How?" Curt asked seeing Tatiana slowly pace around the room in thought.

"Both of us were taken away from our loved ones to kill, both faculties trained us to be cold-hearted killing machines, we lost years of a normal life, worked with a Nazi and...we both wanted to be free...even if Owen exploited his intent and training for revenge for you" Tatiana listed watching as Curt looked away in guilt. "What is wrong?"

"I'm being angry at the wrong person aren't I Tatiana?"  
"Curt-"  
"It was me who let him fall, I never came back for him even after we sent out a search party for his body and all because of a banana, I've been angry at Owen for everything he's done but he's just used his anger for something he would have never done. He keeps his anger in check even through that cocky demeanor he was always like a time bomb that would explode from even the worst choice, Chimera used that skill and revenge of his to turn him this way and all this time I'm still blaming myself, even Owen, when the real person to blame was who created him, used him. Like what they done to you as a child. He was tortured and manipulated and if-"

"You still think your to blame. But you also see the side of Chimera being the true people to blame for Owen" Tatiana finished earning a small nod from Curt.

"I should have been there though"  
"But you couldn't, otherwise you would have been the same. I know Curt. It's a dangerous path they make you take but you have your own path now, maybe you can make Owen see that so you can get his help to take down what he secretly fears"

Curt rubbed the corner of his eye with a small smile. Sometimes he wondered how him and Tatiana became this close from both starting off as enemies trying to steal away a bomb from each other that a Nazi wanted for his own "kingdom" and exploit.

"That's what I'm hoping to do but he just doesn't listen to me anymore! I can't just go up to him and ask him what's his problem? I am his problem! That the problem!" Curt exclaimed until a small knock on the door came from behind them revealing Barb looking between the two with her notebook in her hand.

"Am I...interrupting a moment or? Is this a moment I can be involved with?" Barb asked pointing to the two as both Curt and Tatiana quickly shook their heads. "No no we were just talking about the...problem" Curt coughed awkwardly before eyeing Barb's notepad that was set comfortably in her hands. "Hey...Barb you were talking with Owen when we came in right?" Curt asked earning a quick nod from Barb as she brought out a smile.

"Back in University I took a few classes in phycology, science, biology and therapy which thankfully came in handy for a certain someone who may or may not talked out their feelings while you were out acting like your favourite jacket got ruined" Barb rambled speedily flipping through the pages before handing them to Curt watching him hesitantly reading through many of her notes from the conversation.

-Joined the spy division at 21  
-Relationship??  
-Doesn't have time to cut his hair, gel's his hair to hide this fact  
-Rough childhood?? Went to a private school.  
-Won't talk anymore about his private relationship from the past.  
-Chimera gave him something M16 couldn't. Relation to power, revenge on Curt, revenge on M16??  
-Torture scars: Visibly seen  
-Won't talk more about behind the scenes of Chimera.  
-Signs of DID. Deadliest man and Owen Carvour. Probably caused from phycological torture and hiding under another identity forced by Chimera?

"It's all I got but with my less experience I did go any further-" "He's got a split personality?" Curt interrupted seeing Tatiana frown moving herself to get a closer look at the gathered notes. Barb gave a nervous expression shrugging slightly. "It's more like...an identity crisis, he's probably been seen, acted and referred to his counterpart so much that in his mind "he's the character" that in a way he can't escape from. He knows Owen Carvour but...he doesn't completely know who he is anymore and uses his counterpart as that's what he's been manipulated to be these past 4 years through torture and manipulation! From what I can gather of course...he's set the stage and-" "He can't manage to find himself getting out off it" Tatiana finished.

"But everything he's done Barb-" "Was all him with the manipulation of Chimera, his more violent and torturous edge though...could be him getting too into 'the deadliest man alive' making him apart of who he is. He enjoys the hunt but in the state he's in...he just wants you Curt, for either the better or worse" Barb explained with worry growing in her eyes.

Curt groaned into his hand until he quickly regained himself running them swiftly through his hair. "Fine...Fine I'll talk to him" "Curt-" "I know what to do Tati, I can't ignore him any longer, I need to reach out to him before he gives up on himself, me and everything around him he's already done something worse to himself and I'm not going to push him any further! I'm Curt Mega and I'm going out there to save who I should have saved years ago instead of running away"

"...Since when have you become so dramatic in your speeches?" Tatiana teased watching Curt shrug. "I find my words pretty inspiring and cool"

Barb grabbed back her notes shoving them back into her lab coat pocket seeing Curt beginning to walk off. "Curt! What am I supposed to-" "Help Tatiana with her bags! You two haven't talked enough!" Curt quickly called as his disappeared from both their sights leaving them both alone in the empty room.

"So...how's Russia this time of year?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may all fight me on the fact that Owen is having an identity crisis. 4 years under another identity can do something to an ex-spy. Also he gets too into his own acting.


	6. Confrontation

1952

A year Owen had always hoped to forget. Everything was going great in his life; A relationship which was kept private from the world, a well-paid job, a high rank in the M16 division, respect from his fellow comrades and new recruits along with an apartment in London that would have been long gone now.

He never feared death that much. That's what happens when you become a spy, you live, you lie and then during a mission it's imminent for you to die from either being shot, tortured, blown up or poisoned. But reality had never hit him when he fell that afternoon with the thought of the bomb going off any second. His own partner watching him fall without a hesitation to leave him alone to die until not long after was found by the Russians and then Chimera.

He was tested, manipulated but he knew every lie they would spit out and pretended to understand where they were coming from. Bloody idiots. But as the weeks, months and years went on he started to believe them. He believed every word with every shock, punch, cut and shot. He believed what they were doing was the right cause. He believed them because he wanted what any spy would want.

Revenge.

He was never given a warning or hope, he had to be skilled, assertive and violent beyond his actions and once he was given their trust as one of their own he was given a title and a disguise that he wore easily with how many he slowly grew to kill.

"The Deadliest Man Alive"

What a juicy name and disguise that even Curt couldn't see through.

Chimera gave him a job and with Curt on the line he was happy to comply even if it meant working with Nazis and hearing them break out into song. But before he could manipulate Curt into his trap the Russian had to break in and knock him out before he could finish the job. It gave him more time but with Curt replacing him, leaving him was enough the begin pushing his violent pursues further.

4 years under another identity with a well-earned title with his kill count to get what he wants was the perfect act and the perfect reveal. He really should have taken up acting. Though mentally he was effected it still got him to where he was...but when he blacks out. That's another story.

Now here he is, trapped inside a safe house with the most idiotic choice of trying to finish himself off through skipping meals and steal ending him up in such a pathetic state.

Mrs Mega is a dear but her son is only a target, a target he once loved.

A hand interrupted Owen as Curt took a slow seat next to him ignoring the way Owen's dark purple jacket sagged against his shoulders. It was almost scary how far he's come to be driven this low even after he had many chances and was spared by him in the process. The silence between the two was enough for Curt to let out an awkward cough. He needed Owen. But he needed to break through to him first. Not the violent intentions and behavior of the deadliest man.

Just Owen Carvour. 

His partner. His friend. His ex-boyfriend.

"Owen, I'm sorry don't you understand that? I'm so sorry, but killing yourself over these past years isn't the right choice" Curt said trying to break away their awkward tension watching Owen's hand twitch against his knee. Curt grabbed Owen's hand feeling a slight resistance as he did that he ignored.

"I know you want to do something, anything, to me that I know isn't the steamy route. You want to shoot me, hit me, stab me, torture me but explicitly remove me from your life. I know deep down you don't want that Owen and neither do I" "You don't know what I want Mega" "I do. You broke down earlier this week and you were scared that I was going to leave you again, your scared to finish the job" Curt said as Owen looked away.

"What happened to us? The greatest spy duo in the world and you choose to ignore my help" Curt said moving closer to Owen. He can't move too far and if he chooses to ignore him he'll always try again. It's something he's being holding as a hope for the past 4 years and the infamous Curt Mega wasn't going to let it slip from his grasp again.

Owen stared at Curt with a glare that pierced through his heart, which even so he ignored. "I want to kill every single thing you took away from me Mega. My hope, my love, my health even my belief that you will save me" Owen muttered as he reached next to the side of the couch. "Owen please-" 

A gun was suddenly trained onto Curt that Owen reached from the side of the couch. "You should hide your backups better Mega, you could lose an eye" Owen commented as he placed the tip of the gun to Curt's forehead. "I've been waiting so long that you pulled the most stupidest bloody act to get you here, you should learn some tricks from Cynthia to raise that IQ or yours" Owen said watching Curt slowly raise his hands with a shaky expression on his face.

"Owen-"  
"Shut up!"  
"Owen calm down! Put the gun down!"  
"I don't take any orders from the bloody man who broke my heart! Who left me behind!"

Curt took a moment staring as Owen's hands slightly shook with his bite of words, grabbing the front of the gun with a shaky hand placing it to his forehead. "Then shoot me, if your even the man I knew 4 years ago then you would spare me, understand me! You know the risks of being a spy Owen, more than I did back then, so why are you going this far to kill me? Your lost Owen! Just admit-" "Shut up! Just shut up! Just let me have this! I've waited too long to let you stop me with some stupid heartfelt words!" Owen yelled placing his finger on the trigger watching as Curt closed his eyes in almost a sign of defeat.

Owen slowly placed down on the trigger before leaving them in a moment of silence. He had him at a gunpoint so why? The rough feel of the weapon grazed along his skin as time felt slow with Curt being placed at a gunpoint without anyone this time to protect him. He's been trained for this.

Just shoot!

He knew the risks but-

Shoot him! Now!

"I-I...I...Curt-" Owen croaked out trying to move his hair out of his face. "This is easy, I just-...maybe it's the setting" Owen said as he pressed down further on the trigger before letting go ignoring Curt raising one eye watching Owen toss the gun to him as he hid his face in his hands. "Why can't I kill you? I've killed so many families, children and you-"

Curt pulled Owen into a hug hiding his face into his shoulder, without any resistance from Owen's side of the hug for once. "I'm...pathetic, I'm not supposed to get this conflicted or emotional" Owen said as Curt grabbed onto the backup gun taking out it's slot revealing no bullets inside. "It was empty you know, I may be an idiot but I'm not that stupid" Curt chuckled feeling Owen removing his head from Curt's shoulder to see the empty slot.

"Cynthia dear's idea I presume?"  
"Yeah, she shot me before so now I wear a bullet proof vest whenever I see her...I'm not dying to my own boss or ex-partner anytime soon. She thought the idea of hiding a spare gun would be useful for a break in even when the enemy grabs it, it'll be a good distraction for me to make my move first before they do. At least you didn't pull the trigger even if I wouldn't die from the "shot" Curt explained watching Owen hide his face into his hands once again.

"Fucking Christ" Owen muttered whilst Curt tossed the gun away. "You hesitated-" "It was the moment" "You still hesitated...you were never going to shoot me on the stairs weren't you?" Curt asked ignoring Owen's pathetic shrug. "You-" "Curt Mega I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! I'm supposed to be the deadliest man alive when I can't kill one fucking spy!" Owen yelled running a hand through his hair.

"Your Owen Carvour! Your not just the deadliest man alive! Believe me sometimes I wonder who's actually pulling the trigger-" Curt ranted hearing Owen groan. "I don't give a damn who I was before I-I...your so difficult! Shit!" Owen cursed rubbing his temples ignoring the migraine he was ready to accept in the silence they both left each other in.

"Do you want me to re-fill the gun? We can try that again?" Curt offered with an awkward cough as Owen stared at Curt with an expression that would probably be described as Owen losing any hope to continue this rivalry.  
"You...You think this is a joke?! I nearly pulled the trigger and blasted your bloody head to pieces!"  
"I'm trying to lighten the mood for you! Jesus Owen! It's been 4 years and your still as stubborn-"  
"I've been tortured for those 4 years while you've been living a free life with your mother!"  
"You killed your family! I'm sure that wasn't on Chimera's list on 'who to kill bingo'!"  
"That's it! I'm getting some air!"

Owen shakily held himself up ignoring Curt's attempt to help beginning to walk over to the front door attempting to open it. Not a single budge.

"You locked it didn't you?" Owen muttered as Curt gave a small shrug with a smug grin. "I never said it was unlocked, your not getting out otherwise M16 and the A.S.S will find you and pretty much kill you without my help, your not leaving Owen" "So I'm trapped? Great. Just what I needed again" Owen chuckled sarcastically.

"We need you as well Owen, something important-"  
"Oh I'm trapped and used doesn't this sound familiar?"  
"Just get this through your tea infested skull and listen to me! I've been given an order by Cynthia to find Chimera and infiltrate it and because you are...in a state of weakness we need your information on the facility. You won't kill me, You won't try anything to escape and you know the consequence if your found. Please for old times sake Owen I need you to work with me then I can explain to Cynthia your involvement in the mission. You'll be free from the spy and killing business for good!"

Owen hit his head onto the door thinking over Curt's words. He can't leave. He can't kill. His state is beyond pathetic. What has he got to gain? He can find some outlook to this...maybe another plan to stab Curt and his family in the back once they were done...god he had no bloody choice.

"You know Chimera won't hesitate to kill you once you break in" Owen said in defeat sitting himself back down next to Curt taking in his relieved expression. "I'll take that risk, besides I'm-" "Curt goddamn Mega, the worlds most renounced spy...your still as self-centered as usual" Owen chuckled slightly.

"But even when we work together you still now know nothing about me" Owen commented watching Curt biting his lip holding back a smile. What the hell was that man thinking? "What? Did I say something that amused you?" "No! No it's just...you really gel your hair back to hide your hair length?" "...Barbra?" "Maybe...maybe not? Why tell her everything but me? Come on Owen just let me in. Please" Curt pleaded as Owen shook his head until after a second he gave in.

"I've been tortured, rejected, manipulated to get any single information out of me and you of all people know how to break me down" Owen muttered giving out a shaky sigh.

"Fine...Fine, don't expect anything joyous to come out of this"

-

"-So then...I gave in...it felt wrong but you never look back when they gave such an offer...I love the thrill...the screams...the suffering that I always imagined to be yours for many years" Owen finished as Curt gave a slight move away with an awkward laugh. "You really hated me" "You let me die, what else did you expect a kiss on the cheek when I saw you for the first time in 4 years?" Owen chuckled resting the back of his head to the couch.

"Barb told me you had scars-"  
"Not going to happen"  
"I just-"  
"I've given you all you wanted to know about me since these past 4 years, the torture, the manipulation, the fighting ring and the cold nights but my scars? They're something I like to keep to myself from the aftermath. Not going to happen. We're not there yet"

Curt huffed in defeat reaching for Owen's hand until Owen pulled away. "And neither is that" Owen commented.

"I wasn't going to-"  
"Curt I just put a gun to your forehead and nearly pulled the trigger, this is not the time to play puppy love"  
"Is there a chance?"

Owen got up struggling to keep his balance as he held onto the couch once more feeling Curt placing an arm around him holding him up. "I got it, I've handled enough bullet wounds and bone misplacement's to walk a mile" Owen grunted trying to take a couple of steps without tripping. "This is embarrassing"

"It could be worse, we could be doing this in front of Cynthia"  
"...very funny Curt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's some good angst. Also Owen needs a goddamn hug.


	7. A Plan

"You've got a plan?"

Tatiana and Barb sat themselves down onto the spare bed watching Owen fidget uncomfortably in his added seat in front of them with Curt leaning next to him. This was probably the most awkward way to go but it was the only shot they had if they were going to save the A.S.S, M16 and the whole government. It could be worse, they could be bursting out into song at any moment.

"I...have a plan, that involves all of us-"  
"All of us? Curt please, you really think Owen is going to help us?"  
"Tatiana he's agreed-"  
"It could be trick, Chimera agents stick together after all"

Curt sighed watching Owen and Tatiana return to another stare off that didn't seem to appear to be the friendliest. They had history with working as partners for Von Nazi and after everything that's happened of course they would still find a lack of trust in each other.

"Owen won't trick us, I know how he lies and honestly it can be pretty convincing and we need that skill to convince the agents of Chimera he's still on their side" Curt explained as Tatiana crossed both her arms and legs in a defensive manner. "Prove it Owen, tell me a lie and let me see if I can figure you out" "Tatiana-" "Curt, I need to know...I still can't trust his motives even if they will be used for our benefit" Tatiana explained with a soft look towards Curt causing him to raise his hands in defeat against the Russian.

Owen raised his eyebrow as Tatiana made her way over to Owen kneeling down to his chair sat form enough to keep their piercing eye contact.

"Okay Owen, impress me" Tatiana commented as Owen gave her a small smug grin. "Fine, My name is Elliot Price who has 3 sisters and 9 brothers with a rabbit that was awfully mutated by a toxin one of my sisters created giving it 15 legs, 5 ears and 6 eyes. I'm a blonde with a terrible acne problem who's secretly a Russian in disguise as a British agent" Owen lied with ease with his smile instantly dropping through each thing he said.

Tatiana studied Owen face and nonsensical words before giving up getting up from her kneeled position staring at Curt's expression. "That was the second most ridiculous thing I've ever heard...but I believed him" Tatiana sighed. "He may be lying right now and I can't figure-" "He won't, I promise Tatiana" Curt said rubbing the side of her arm in comfort.

An interrupted cough came from Barb as the three looked at her watching as she got up from the bed. "So if Owen is coming with you why am I here?" Barb asked before gasping. "Your were just using me to babysit weren't you?!" Barb exclaimed as Curt quickly shook his head in denial as Owen chuckled under his breath at Curt's situation.

"No No! Barb we need your skills to get us the equipment we need to infiltrate the facility, no babysitting or anything!" Curt explained with a nervous laugh watching as she fixed her glasses in suspicion. "Fine...I can give you some supplies, but I can never really stay mad at Cynthia's top spy" Barb sighed in defeat, it was hard denying the man who you have the world's obvious crush on. At least Cynthia doesn't know about this otherwise her, Tatiana and Curt's jobs are on the line.

"So the real question Curt is what your going to do with me once the operation is done. I mean I won't allow myself to live here until I die that would just be bloody idiotic, especially if you get guests over and it's a non-stop day, week, months even years of hiding me from the world. I'm not a bird you can cage, love" Owen commented as Curt shook his head. "I got that down Owen, everything about you I can keep secret until the end of your days and...did you call me love?" Curt asked as Owen caught his breath.

"You did! You haven't called me that since..." Curt stared at Barb resulting in him clearing his throat. "Since 1948...good times good times, British slang y'know" Owen bit back a laugh as Curt tried to lie his way out of Owen's comment before giving up leaving them all to awkwardly stand around in silence, except Owen who sat with his arms crossed trying to break the silence that was swallowing them all. So much for happy reunions.

"Well, Owen where is the facility? That's the main information we must know" Tatiana asked watching Owen raise his eyebrow at the comment. "Which one?" Owen replied. Oh they were fucked. "Wait...which one?! There's more?!" Curt exclaimed looking a second away from pulling his hair. "Over 21 my dear, 21 facilities. Chimera isn't one place it's many. There is a main core though, the original facility. The facility where it all began before it became global, I'm pretty sure all your bird brains combined can figure this piece out" Owen explained resting his chin onto his palm with an amused grin on his face.

Tatiana paced around biting the tip of her nail in thought while Curt and Barb watched trying to piece the facts together. "Where it all began...Russia?" "Nope" "England?" "Nope" "America?" "Your just getting colder and colder to what I'm thinking of" Owen chuckled as Tatiana sighed rubbing her temples. "Norway?" No" "Germany?" "No-...well look who figured it out! Now the real question here is which part of Germany, where it all began" Owen said causing Barb to scream in frustration.

"Owen! You know how many spots in Germany they would pick to set the facility! And with the war being over-" "Berlin" Curt muttered hearing Owen clap his hands together. "Bingo Curt, Berlin the perfect area to begin our search, I'm sure you won't mind the memories we had there" Owen teased causing Curt to look away in guilt. It just had to be Berlin.

"You know I hear it's quite lovely this time of year, hopefully this time we won't slip up and get one of us killed" Owen said with a shrug as Curt groaned. "I get it, Berlin isn't going to be a walk in the park for us but you got to let it go if we're going to work together on our case" "YOUR case Curt, I'm just the accessory" Owen commented as he got up with a slow stretch.

"Me and Curt will go undercover once Owen gets us inside, Barb will secure the perimeter inside a hidden vehicle closest to the location of Chimera's facility whilst she tracks us on the outside. It's going to be tough...for all of us. But maybe if we just let things go and let moments pass we can work this out" Tatiana explained ignoring the eye roll earned from Owen. "Since when did you give wonderful speeches Tatiana my dear? I feel so moved already-" "Please don't say a word Carvour!" Tatiana snapped.

Barb grabbed her dark brown bag that laid next to the desk bringing out her laptop. "You know we'll need tickets" Barb explained as she looked through different websites to find the closest area to buy tickets and board a plane together without creating any suspicion. The problem was getting Owen on board with the M16, A.S.S and the government surrounding different parts of the areas. If he was caught then both Curt, Tatiana and Barb's jobs and lives are on the line hoarding a wanted agent that was declared dead to the world's knowledge.

"How are we going to get Owen on board? I am not stuffing him into a bag to send him away in the process, that's too predictable" Curt asked as Owen strolled over trying to take a look at Barb's screen feeling Curt pulling him back. "Well I have a few ideas that could probably let Owen on board but you must trust me for the sacrifice we're going to have to make" Barb explained quickly typing on the keys as the screen switched to a check-out.

"Wait...are we going to kill someone?"  
"No! Curt why?!"  
"Whenever sacrifice comes up I always think someone is going to die! Have you seen any movie with the situation of a sacrifice?! It always ends up in death or a cult!"  
"No it's something Owen's going to have to give up!"

Owen felt the eyes of all three of them stare down at him as Barb placed her laptop to the side walking over to Curt's nearest drawer pulling it open to see an array of useless equipment. She reached inside with a hum before pulling out some scissors that Owen swore almost glinted.

"Barbra, think about what your going to do here" Owen chuckled nervously as Barb walked over with a determined look on her face. "Sorry Owen, it's either the hair or you" Barb explained as Owen shook his head. "No No I am not cutting it! I'm not changing my hair for this idiotic plan!" Owen exclaimed as he fell back into his seat feeling Barb making her way over. "Come on we can talk about this?" Owen exclaimed in panic as the scissors grew closer.

Tatiana shook her head at the scene tapping Curt's shoulder gently causing him to instantly turn over from the scene. "Do you have any old hats of yours or old clothes Owen could borrow?" Tatiana asked earning a nod from Curt before gasping in realization at where she was getting at. "Barb! Wait! Do not cut the hair! We've got a different plan"

Both Owen and Barb stared at Curt in confusion. "Wait! Are we going to shave his head instead?" Barb gasped as Owen yelled out an aggressive "no!" until Curt walked over to Owen grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?" Barb asked with confusion in her eyes as Curt shrugged in response.

"Giving an ex-agent of the M16 special treatment so we don't die"

"-Careful! Christ just let me do it! I may be weak right now but I can still put on my own shirt for the queen's sake!" Owen huffed watching Curt raise his hands in defense taking a small step back beginning to look away as Owen stripped putting on his new dark blue collard shirt with ease before grabbing an old dark brown jacket from Curt shoving it on. 

Having a moment with Owen in the bathroom alone with him half naked half the time was not how he imagined his day going. Was it getting warm in here? Or was it the thermostat acting up again?

"You know these a clothes are a little...looser than I remembered" Owen chuckled as he began tying his hair up ignoring the small strands falling down the front of his face as he focused his actions carefully in front of the mirror in front of him. "It's because your a stick compared to me, I'm sorry to break the bad news but you haven't got much muscle now than I last saw you" "Says the one who's drunk away any muscle he had" Owen said before removing the tube from his nose with a wince.

"Do you need any help?-" "No...no I got it" Owen said as he removed the last tube from his arm with another wince. Thank god it wasn't his blood that had a tube inside.

Owen turned around with his arms outstretched. "How do I look, love? Like a spy? Or a homeless man? I'm betting on the homeless man" God did he look so much better. Despite the visible bags under his eyes and his skin having a tinge of paleness that was noticeable in his features, he looked like Owen. Not anyone else. The dark palette in his clothing of dark browns and blues with the exception of black shoes brought out more than just the worn out look of dark purple and copper that he used to bear. Owen might know he's staring. Make up something. Something cool.

"Homeless spy?"

Nailed it Mega.

"Homeless spy? Your serious?" Owen repeated as Curt nodded whilst Owen didn't know what next to say. It could have been worse. Owen took no time to break out a grin trying to hide it under his hand. "I'll take it" "It was the best I could do, It's not like I was always the one who planned out names during these types of things" Curt said as he grabbed a worn out dark blue baseball cap and a pair of shades.

"Since when do you have a baseball cap lying around?" Owen asked first grabbing the shades putting them on until he felt Curt roughly placing the baseball cap onto Owen. "I used to play baseball when I was in high school and I was...pretty good at it, but it wasn't for me...it was a rough time for me when my dad-" Curt cut himself off before shaking his head straightening Owen's cap making sure he was almost unrecognizable to the public eye. 

"Your dad? You told me back in 1951 that he died of natural causes in prison, love"  
"He was dead to me, I didn't know what the heck to say! The prick just turned up to my door when I was 16 and asked if he wanted to reconnect into the family! I didn't know what to say to the man who abandoned me when I was only a baby and when I got into a state about it I got...rebellious and started turning down extra credit and in the process I just quit baseball so I can get my mind off everything" Curt ranted giving a small shaky sigh.

"He's locked up now so I'm never seeing his face around here again" Curt explained fixing Owen's jacket before nodding in approval. "Alright, homeless spy is ready to go, I'll go get the girls" Curt said giving a small smile starting to walk off until he felt Owen's cold hand grab his shoulder.

"Do you...Do you want to talk about it, love?" Owen offered feeling Curt beginning to shrug his hand off. "I'm good old boy, I just need my space sometimes from that you know? I don't like to bother mom about it by letting it out, thanks though" Curt said watching Owen take off his shades with a nod. "I get it" He get's it? "You get it? Owen you killed-" "I know! I-I know, but that doesn't mean I don't understand having a rough father figure who never was there for you" Owen explained.

"At least you had a father there"  
"He never was to me"  
"Why are you trying to make this about you? It's always about you Agent Carvour this Deadliest man alive that"  
"Excuse me, I'm just trying to make you understand that your not alone on this Curt! Your not the only bloody one in the world who's father isn't there!"  
"Owen we are not the same! We had similar issues and interests once upon a time but I am not-"  
"Curt come on-"  
"I'm not similar to a fucking killer! A guy who killed his own family! Somebody who had people in his life! A man who has no idea who the hell he is and I-"

Curt paused seeing Owen's expression twist into a cold and guilty nature that he instantly regretted creating. He went too far. "Owen shit, I'm sorry I just-" "No your right, I killed and murdered innocent lives just to get to Chimera's schemes and to you, you have every right to call me out" Owen strolled over to Curt in a calm manner feeling his back bump into the bathroom tiled walls. Was...there always a wall there?

The feel of Curt's collar being grabbed interrupted his thoughts. "I know who I am Mega, I can't help what I did but I think you remember that the killer your objectifying was created by your hands. I tried to be nice so all I can say is think before that mouth of yours speaks otherwise it's not just my family that's 6 feet under" Owen threatened as a cold bead of sweat ran down the back of Curt's neck. Why was he so scared? It's just Owen. He wouldn't.

"O-Owen" Curt stuttered out as he tried to reach for his pistol slowly before Owen's expression turned lost. The air was silent while Owen froze in his place. "Owen?" Curt bit out as Owen shook his head letting go of Curt's collar backing away shoving on his shades. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Owen muttered hiding his hands into his pockets quickly walking out.

Curt kept his back to the cold wall ignoring the temptations to chase Owen down but...he needed space, it's just been a rough day for everyone. A rough day.

Why was he still so scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took its time to come out even after it was finished! Things have been crazy and this year has so far has been a bit on a nightmare for everyone but it will get better!! Just Wash your hands and stay inside to prevent the virus from spreading more to others! It’s been rough with Corona but hopefully it will pass soon!  
> The chapters may be a bit slow to come but things are starting to proceed more into the plot and the characters, especially Owen. Hopefully you all enjoyed this late chapter!


	8. Spies are probably discontinued

So I'd like to announce why I haven't been updating this fic for a while and the reasoning is due to my lack of interest and inspiration even with how hard I try to get back into the SAF mood. I still enjoy the musical and come listen to it here and there but I've sadly lost interest in doing more of this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!! I'm also interested in other things that I like to enjoy and branch out towards.  
The rest of the story can be up to your imagination! I can't promise that I may come back but if I ever feel that inspiration for the musical and this story again I may return but again I can't promise anything.  
I'm sorry I can't finish it but I hope you all enjoyed it! And the story is now up to your interpretation now!


End file.
